The Wigglytuff Guild Entertainment Unit
by Chihuahua Bat
Summary: A PMD2 oneshot. Just my idea of Wigglytuff's Guild trying to have a marching band, with Chatot as drum major.


**A/N: This is just something I cooked up the other day at band practice. I hope it's not a common idea. There might be a bit of one-sightedness in this story, meaning non-band people might not understand some musical terms, but I wanted to do it nevertheless. Since I haven't really done any PMD stories, in this one, the main characters are Robin the Torchic and Kelsey the Piplup. Also, Grovyle and Celebi appear, because I wanted to include them. I also hope there isn't too many OCs. I needed a big band, after all. Enjoy!**

**Terms:**

**Pit: Xylophone, vibraphone, timpani, cymbal, and the like. Basically, these don't actually march.**

**Colorguard: Pokemon that wave flags around. Also called flags or pageantry.**

**Metronome: A ticking device that sets the tempo.**

**Mellophone: A brass instrument that looks a bit like a trumpet, and has a tune like a French Horn. (French Horns are usually not in marching bands.)**

**Cornet: Smaller version of trumpet, with exact same fingerings and tone.**

**Drum Major: Conducts the band.**

Also, I own nothing of Pokemon~ Just my trumpet, that's it~

EDIT: I spelled Cornet wrong, so I went and fixed it, as well as the Grass Cornet's color being pink and green instead of just green. (When I checked Bulbapedia, I saw a picture of the Grass Cornet.)

The Wigglytuff Guild Entertainment Unit

_The Announcement~~~~~~_

"WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!"

Almost instantly, the leader of Team Anouki, Robin, groaned and got up. For a few moments, she blinked drowsily and rubbed her eyes, and when she caught sight of Loudred, she felt like shouting back.

"Loudred! We don't live at the guild anymore! Why come to Sharpedo Bluff?" Robin chastised him. Kelsey, her partner, finally got up from the din of their shouts.

"By Arceus, Loudred, I'm tired. Can't we go to the morning briefing later?" The Piplup stumbled as she rose.

"Briefing? We don't go to them anymore. Remember?" Robin pointed out. Kelsey shrugged, obviously still tired.

"ANYWAYS…" Loudred continued. "Chatot has an announcement to make back at the guild. I'm sure you want to listen?"

"What for?" Kelsey yawned. Their other teammates still slept soundly in their beds, not wanting to awaken until the matter became unbearable to their ears.

"JUST COME." Loudred then hurried away, running off through Treasure Town. Robin then turned towards the others of Team Anouki, and yelled them awake.

"Everyone, WAKE UP!"

Bubbles, the child Manaphy, rolled over in his bed, not waking up. Michelle the Skitty immediately shot up, energy revitalizing her from the night before (having eaten buckets of ice cream, resulting in buckets of brain freezes), and began running in circles, chasing her pin-cushion tail. The other members reluctantly got up, and everyone tiredly filed into Wigglytuff's Guild.

"Friendly friends! I'm glad you're here!" Wigglytuff cheered, and hugged Robin and Kelsey, nearly choking them to death.

"Wigglytuff, it's not a good idea to choke our best explorers," Chatot fluttered his wings around, anxious for everyone to stand still (even though he wasn't.)

"But I miss them! I haven't seen them in awhile! Don't you miss me, friendly friends?" Wigglytuff hugged them harder, and Robin mumbled under breath. Finally, the Guildmaster released them, and turned away to stand in the middle of the room. The rest of the guild filed in, and other exploration teams, from Team Charm to Team Glee, filled the whole room, causing hardly any space to move. Out of the crowd, Grovyle spotted Kelsey's team, and headed over with Celebi. Just before the duo could talk, though, Chatot began speaking.

"I know most of you are tired at this hour, especially those that are independent teams," Chatot started, "but, since our guild has certainly grown, a few new, much larger rooms have been added." Everyone cheered, causing Chatot to shriek. "Quiet! I'm not done. In addition to this, our largest room is going to be a new band room."

"Band? We don't have one," Sunflora piped up.

"Which is why I called everyone. Wigglytuff-"

"I thought it'd be fun for us to start a marching band!" Wigglytuff interrupted. "I thought it would be better than that usual, boring theme we always hear when we're in the guild. Plus, I'll conduct!"

"_I'll_conduct." Chatot glanced at the Guildmaster. "I have, at least, a better sense of music than you."

"Hey, I just realized, Chatot's head is the shape of a music note." Everyone turned to Kelsey when they heard her voice, but Chatot sighed.

"I think I know that. Anyways, with the funds we've gotten over the years, we have enough to buy a supply of musical instruments."

"Isn't that wasting our money? After all, we worked hard on missions to earn it," Robin hopped up and down.

"I call trumpet," Kelsey shouted.

"You're forgetting something," Robin turned to her.

"Wah?"

"You're not a human anymore."

"…"

"How do you forget? You've got a beak!" Robin squawked. Kelsey reached up to her beak, as if she wished it wasn't there.

"Well, since _I_don't have a beak, I guess that means _I_will play trumpet in your place, Kelsey." Kelsey turned to see Grovyle leaning against the wall, grinning back at her.

"Out of all sacrifices I make to be a bird, this is the worst."

_The Decision~~~~~~_

The next day, Chatot finally opened a new room in the guild, much bigger than the other rooms combined, and was bare of furnishings, save for gleaming, brand-new instruments on the floor. The entrance was a hole in the ground from what used to be the ground floor of the base, and was now the second floor, with the new room being the whole bottom floor.

As Grovyle promised, he chose trumpet, and, amazingly, was the best out of the other pokemon that wanted to play it. What shocked everyone the most was how he seemed to have played it before.

"Surprised?" Grovyle asked when Kelsey glared at him.

"_I_should be the one playing it…" She muttered to herself. "Where did you learn to play it, anyway?"

"You. You taught me before we returned to the past to track down the Time Gears."

"That's unfair! I don't remember that! You probably tricked me!" the Piplup complained.

"Kelsey, you had amnesia, so of course you can't remember. Besides, would I lie?"

Kelsey glared at him before turning away. Other guild members and explorers were examining the instruments, trying to decide which to pick. There were, of course, limitations.

"Only certain pokemon can be in band," Chatot shouted to everyone when he saw a Corsola, Alysha, attempting to pick up a saxophone. "You need arms to play flute, clarinet, trumpet, saxophone, trombone, or any instruments that require it. You also can't have a beak unless you're in drumline or pit." Kelsey scowled, but almost as soon as she did, she suddenly lit up and began running towards the ladder, climbing up to the second and third floors.

"Kelsey, where are you going?" Grovyle shouted, but she didn't reply. She was gone in seconds.

"Is she mad?" Robin stared off at the empty ladder.

"Doubt it."

Michelle attempted lifting a trumpet with her tail, but with every try, she dropped it. Chatot ran over and snatched it away before any harm could come to it.

"Skitty, I know you want to play it, but you need arms, or feet." Michelle's eyes began to water, and she began tugging on his wings. Before he could say anything, Michelle shrieked, and began running in circles, crying as only a Skitty could. Chatot face-palmed with his wings.

"Look, Michelle, if you really want to play an instrument, you can try timpani, as long as—" Before Chatot could finish, Skitty perked up and ran to the nearest timpani, the trumpet dilemma forgotten.

"…Mew, let's hope she doesn't break them."

Meanwhile, a Skarmory had wandered to the area where the trumpets were, which was, so far, Grovyle, a Pikachu, and, oddly, Dusknoir. The Skarmory, Michael, was arguing with Grovyle that mellophones were better.

"How would you know? Skarmories have beaks, and can't play a regular instrument."

"I don't have to play it to know it's better!" Michael retorted, and Grovyle only got more irritated. After a few moments, Kelsey ran back in as quickly as she could, and by the time she returned, she was panting, out of breath, but with a green and pink instrument in hand.

"Now, Kelsey, don't you think mellophone is better than trumpet?" Michael turned to ask when she approached, but noticed what she was carrying. "What is that? Was that lying on the floor?"

"I… Brought it… From... Kangaskhan… Storage…" Kelsey choked out.

"Is that a Grass Cornet?" Chatot exclaimed when he noticed Kelsey rushing in.

"Why? What's special about it?" Skarmory yawned, bored that it was another trumpet instrument.

"The Grass Cornet is a magical instrument. One of the Seven Treasures of the Exploration Realm, it has special properties. …Unfortunately, I know nothing else about it."

"Why, thank you, Kelsey, for this lovely gift," Grovyle spoke after he overheard Chatot, but before he could reach out to take it, Kelsey grabbed it.

"It's mine! I want to see if it's magic properties will allow me to play it," Kelsey explained.

"Boo. That's no fun," Michael complained, and he turned away to trot in the other direction, where the drums were, even though his wings of steel prevented him from picking anything up.

"So, Chatot, what are the other six treasures?" Kelsey tapped him on the shoulder, and he glanced at her.

"The others are the Water-Monica, the Fiery Drum, the Ice Flute, the Earth Cymbal, the Rock Horn, and the Flying Melodica. Each is guarded vigorously by highly elusive and powerful legendary pokemon. Wherever did you find this?"

"I found it in the Mystery Jungle. Mew was guarding it," Kelsey replied. Chatot's eyes went wide, but just before he could say anything, a loud _boom_ was heard from the other side of the room, and he saw Michelle happily pounding on the timpani using mallets. He shrieked, and fluttered away to her.

"Well? Why don't you try playing it? If you can, that is," Grovyle smirked, and motioned towards her Grass Cornet. Kelsey picked up her coronet, and when she buzzed her beak into it, it miraculously produced a sound. And, by sound, an actual, beautiful, trumpet sound.

"Trumpet is boring," Celebi noticed them with the Grass Cornet, and she flitted away to the flutes. She picked one up, and after she delicately blew into it, she decided to keep it. Grovyle hardly noticed her absence, however.

"Grovyle, I taught you to play, and I've been playing much longer than you, so naturally, I know more, and should be section leader," Kelsey glared at him, and before he could speak, she turned to Dusknoir and Vanessa, the Pikachu. "Guys, what do you think? Should I be section leader, or… This loony lizard?" Dusknoir sided with Grovyle, since the two of them had become friends when Grovyle took him into the Dimensional Hole to allow Robin and Kelsey to proceed to Temporal Tower. Vanessa, however, found Grovyle intimidating and terrifying, so she stuck with Kelsey. This didn't help, and led to a tie.

"Grovyle, I'm better!"

"I'm taller!"

"That's mean! I can't help being short as a Piplup!" Kelsey shrieked. It only made her want to evolve, even more than she had previously. However, she was uncertain what effects it would have on her, so she remained a Piplup.

"Well, if I'm taller, I can see more."

"Jerk."

Meanwhile, in the flute section, Cassie the Clefairy, Isabel the Furret, Alison the Gardevoir, Kim the Teddiursa, and Marissa the Kirlia had all nominated Celebi as section leader.

"Thank you, thank you. Hopefully, Grovyle becomes leader for his section." Celebi then frowned as she noticed a Skitty running around.

"Nyaah!" Michelle cheered, happily hopping around, as Chatot angrily chased after. While she hadn't broken anything, he was still upset, but Michelle hardly cared. She viewed it more as a game of tag than anything else.

In the clarinet section, a Togetic named Juliette had become section leader, with Becky the Pachirisu, and Nikki the Buneary playing clarinet as well. It had taken a bit on persuading on the Togetic's part, though, since Nikki had wanted to be leader. Becky remained silent in the argument.

It had taken almost all day for many pokemon to decide, and much time was also spent on choosing leaders. There were hardly any in pit, thank goodness, since Michelle had hoarded the timpani, and hissed when Chatot tried wrenching it away. Most of the pokemon in Colorguard were Grass-Types, from Bellossoms, to Roserades and Treeckos, and even a Bayleef using Vine Whip as a grip. When Kelsey noticed this, she nudged Grovyle.

"Look, Grovyle, your kind is in pageantry, so why don't you join? Then you can be colorguard captain, instead of trumpet section leader," Kelsey told him. Grovyle blanched, while the Penguin Pokemon broke out laughing.

"That's not funny. Flags are more for girls," he muttered, and he swatted her upside the head.

"Ack! That hurt!"

By the end of the day, almost all the instruments had been chosen, leaving behind only a few. Chatot locked them away in lockers built into the wall of the new band room, and miraculously, there was a locker for every instrument, both ones that were chosen, and those not. To Kelsey, it reminded her of when she had gone to school as a human.

"I miss being in the high school marching band…" The Piplup sighed.

"I thought you forgot everything about being human," Grovyle stowed his trumpet away in a locker.

"Not everything." Carefully, Kelsey wrapped blankets around the Grass Coronet and placed it into her Treasure Bag. She figured it would be safer with her, since it was so valuable.

Being already nighttime, no one could tell due to being underground the whole time. The other exploration teams had either left the guild or gone to sleep in the guild rooms. On Sharpedo Bluff, Team Anouki settled down for the night, finally going to rest. Grovyle and Celebi usually slept at the guild, but the team didn't mind the duo with them, especially since a few floors and rooms were added, making it seem like a mini guild. For safety, Kelsey hid the Treasure Bag inside of a barely visible hole in the wall, concealing the Grass Cornet.

_The Rehearsal~~~~~~_

Thankfully Loudred never woke up Team Anouki the next day, but they still had to wake up early for rehearsal. With much argument, Wigglytuff agreed that Chatot could be drum major, and Kelsey angrily let Grovyle be section leader, as long as he promised not to swipe the Grass Cornet from her when she wasn't looking. After all, Grass-Types preferred the Grass Cornet, and if Grovyle ever did succeed, he could easily hold it over his head, for Kelsey was too short to ever reach.

The rehearsal started off with sectionals practicing separate from each other. Grovyle's section was a grand total of twenty-two trumpets, causing unnecessary alliteration, and the other pokemon to cover their ears from the loud music. Then, without warning, Kelsey and Grovyle blasted in Loudred's ear when he wasn't looking, causing him to shriek. Even with his Soundproof ability, the Grass Cornet's properties negated the ability.

In Celebi's flute section, Isabel's flute had accidentally hit Kim in the face when she turned around, causing the Teddiursa to hit her back. Gardevoir and Kirlia preferred using their Psychic powers for levitating their flutes rather than actually holding them, resulting in Cassie the Clefairy to complain. While Celebi was also Psychic, she didn't use them to gain an advantage, and forced the other Psychics to not use their powers either. The other flute players had no problems.

After all the sections had warmed up, everyone finally lined up to do marching basics. Everyone in pit didn't have to, though, and as for Michelle, she tied a Soothe Bell around her neck as she hit the timpani, hoping for a louder noise. The band room was large enough to have a band field, complete with grass and yard markings, and on the conductor's stand, Chatot stood watching. The stand stood a few feet above the rest of the band, and had no ladder, since Chatot was a Flying-type pokemon. With bird talons, he gripped a perch that was especially made for him.

"Chatot, can't I be drum major?" an Altaria looked up at Chatot, and flew up to land on a perch on the stand, nearly knocking him off. Chatot regained composure and glared at her.

"I appreciate your concern, Krista, but this is my job." Krista frowned, and took off into the air, landing next to Michelle.

"Neeyah!" Michelle nudged Krista away, and began banging the timpani again, which, oddly, was always in tune. Krista sighed, bored.

In colorguard, Sunflora had decided to join, but every time she tried to toss the flag, she'd misjudge the catch, and it would hit her as it came back down. The Roserades had difficulty catching due to their flowers on their appendage arms, leaving Bellossoms and Treeckos with the most graceful of movement.

As for the rest of the band, marching forwards was easy, as it usually was, but when everyone tried marching backwards, many pokemon toppled over. Celebi had the greatest advantage, even if she didn't levitate, since her wings allowed her to float without moving her feet, and she still had arms to hold her flute.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Robin glared at the band. She unfortunately had wings too short for much, and was forced to simply watch. Even with Kelsey's flippers holding a coronet, the flippers were still long enough, leaving Robin feeling left out.

To save money, the guild had neglected to buy a metronome, seeing that Chatot's tail served as one. Setting a tempo, his tail could tick different speeds as it swished back and forth, and with the echo of the large room, it could actually be heard. Chatot, however, was growing impatient as the band grew tired from only a few tries of marching across the field. Finally, he was forced to give them a break.

Upset at not being drum major, Krista finally had enough of watching without doing anything. She ruffled her feathers and shot them around, using Featherdance, and then proceeded stirring up a wind with her wings. While the band at rest wasn't harmed, the colorguard was still practicing tosses, and the wind whacked the flags around, hitting all the pokemon and scaring them away. In the midst of it all, Sunflora stood, panicked, and shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! Someone! Please help me!"

Finally having something to do, Robin glanced up at Krista, and used Flamethrower. Yelping, Krista glided down, afraid of her fire, and immediately stopped the Featherdance. The flags fell down onto the ground, and the colorguard cautiously picked them up, afraid Krista would use another attack. Everyone in the room turned to look at Krista.

"What? I'm bored!" Krista defended herself, slightly irritated, and she hurried to climb up the ladder to escape the situation.

"…Alright. We'll call it a day," Chatot sighed. "We'll rehearse some other day."

"Wh-why! Just because of a few letdowns?" Kelsey looked up at where Chatot was perched.

"Even if it's a few, there'll be more. Besides, everyone's tired, and we also still have jobs to do. Pokemon will want others to be rescued, criminals to be arrested, items retrieved…" Chatot went on. "Let's just go."

The other pokemon cheered, clearly exhausted.

"It was a nice try, Chatot," Wigglytuff met him as he flew down next to him, waiting for the room to empty. "At least now, they'll be happy to return to the usual jobs from the Job Bulletin and Outlaw Board."

"Urk…" Chatot sighed.

**Other than Grovyle, my favorite character has always been Chatot, and since his head is in the shape of a music note, as well as having a tail that looks like an old-fashioned metronome, I figured, he must be talented in music. So I tried starring him in this.**


End file.
